


Backup

by writerdot



Series: 14 Day McDanno Challenge [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdot/pseuds/writerdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve looks so good that Danny really wishes he didn’t feel so crappy. He would be totally up for making Steve late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backup

**Author's Note:**

> The more I write these, the more I realized that maybe I should have warned you guys that I have a weakness for shameless, unrepentant fluff...well, here's some more. :-)

**Day 6: Wearing each other's clothes (one or both of them)**

“Okay, so, we’ve got Nyquil, Sudafed, and Robitussin. I also grabbed you those Ricola cough drops and some Vicks.”

Danny blinks at the assortment Steve has put on his nightstand. “Am I supposed to expect a huge assortment of plague-ridden people tonight?”

Steve grins and finishes buttoning his white dress shirt, tucking it neatly into his black pants. He looks so good that Danny really wishes he didn’t feel so crappy. He would be totally up for making Steve late.

“Nah, just you.” Steve retorts, leaning and giving his forehead an exaggerated, wet, kiss. Danny resists an eye roll; his head hurts enough already.

“I really don’t need all of this.” Danny waves an arm toward the mini pharmacy that Steve has presented him with.

Steve begins tying his tie, one that Danny doesn't immediately recognize, as he answers, “You said we were out when I called to check on you earlier and I was in a hurry. It seemed easier to just grab everything. Besides, you never know what you might need. And you _will_ take something or, I promise you, I will call Grace.”

Danny narrows his eyes and promptly sneezes into the tissue that might as well be glued to his palm. “Ugh, gross.” He mutters before turning a glare onto Steve.  “And you wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.” Steve leans his palms on the end of the bed, stares Danny down. Of course, it doesn’t intimidate Danny. He’s seen Steve watching various Disney movies with Grace after a bad day at school far too many times to find him in the least bit intimidating.

But it’s the principle of the thing. He can’t just let Steve think he can order him around and not expect Danny to put up a fight just because he's a little under the weather. So, naturally, they have a small, wordless argument that lasts about a minute before Danny throws his hands up and flops dramatically on the bed. He doesn't really have the energy for more than that, mostly because his head really is killing him and and his nose is so stuffed up that he doesn't think he will ever have the ability to breathe properly any time soon...he decides that the Sudafed does sound like a good option right now.

As he takes the pill, he continues to watch Steve get ready. It occurs to him that if he is going to be sick, he'd much rather feel crappy curled up next to his partner.

“You know, you could play hooky and hang out with me instead. I will even let you schedule the times for me to take my meds down to the millisecond."

Steve bites his lower lip, actually looking sorely tempted. “I would love to, really. “ He says this so sincerely that Danny really does believe him. “But Denning would kill me if I didn’t show up to make nice with the Ambassador.”

“Oh right,” Danny responds knowingly. “Head of Five-0 and all, gotta go schmooze.”

“Unfortunately,” Steve says ruefully. Danny knows that he really does hate the politics that comes with being the head of the Governor’s Task Force.

“So how do I look?” Steve asks, standing at the end of the bed so Danny can get a good view. And Danny think it's a really, _really_ good view.

Danny looks him up and down, as suggestively as possible, before shrugging. “Presentable, I suppose.”

“Gee, thanks,” Steve answers wryly. 

“Welcome, gorgeous. Hey, is that a new tie?”

Danny is a little surprised when a blush comes over Steve's cheeks. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Steve is embarrassed.

“I don’t think so," Steve responds lightly. A little too lightly. "You got everything you need?”

Danny sneezes into his tissue again, then eyes Steve some more. “You managed to raid Walgreens before coming home to get ready, of course I do. It’s just that I’ve never seen you wear that tie before. I mean, granted, you’re not really a tie kind of guy, but-“

It falls into place then, because Steve may not be into wearing ties, but Danny, at one time, was.  

“That’s mine isn’t it?”

Danny is fairly sure a 39 year old man shouldn’t look as though he is one step away from ducking his head and scuffing his shoe along the ground. As it is, Steve shoves his hands in the pockets of his suit pants and stares at a place somewhere beside Danny’s right ear.

“Uh…maybe.”

Danny shakes his head, a grin lighting up the corners of his mouth. “Come here, you giant dork.”

Steve sighs, but obeys. Danny scoots over to make room for him and pats the side of the bed until Steve sits.

"Want to tell me why you're wearing one of my ties?"

“I just wish you were going to be there tonight.” It isn't really a straight answer, but Danny can read between the lines and doesn't have the heart to continue teasing him.

He squeezes Steve's knee. “Me too. I mean, that doesn’t sound as good as you and me laying here watching movies, but still. I’m sure the rest of the team will be happy to take up the slack for me.”

Steve shrugs. “Hey, speaking of movies, I did put that weird movie you love in the DVD player.”

Danny sits up enough to grab the back of his neck, kissing his cheek, before laying back down. “Thank you, that’s very sweet, both the movie and the drug store run,” Danny says tenderly.  “And please feel free text me when you get bored. Tell me how bad the food is. Or how many times the Governor claps you on the shoulder as he shows you off.”

“I swear there was a bruise there from that meeting we had with that rich guy from Seattle and his entourage.”

“I know,” Danny placates. “I’ll have my phone on.”

“Okay.” Steve leans forward and kisses the corner of his mouth. “Do the same with me. You’ve seen _Enemy Mine_ so much, I’m not sure how it still doesn’t bore you.”

“Ha! I knew you knew the name of it!”

“Yeah, yeah." Steve tugs gently on a strand of Danny's tousled hair and stands up. "Gotta go. Love you.”

“Love you too. Don’t blow anything up,” he quips as Steve walks out of their bedroom, shoving his wallet in his back pocket.

“I’ll try!” Steve hollers, then the door slams shut.

Danny settles back into bed, turns on the DVD player and presses play.

The first text comes twenty minutes later.

_There’s Liver Pate. Seriously, who eats this stuff??_

Danny laughs, coughs, and cuddles even further into the blankets, armed with his phone and his movie.

Steve may not be here in person, but this is the next best thing.


End file.
